


London Unmade

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The London skyline was dark, cloud covered, as a light drizzle fell.  The darkness broke in a few places here and there by what appeared to be the flicker of flames dancing across the drifting clouds.  Streets were silent.  Only the bravest, or the fool hearty, were out this time of night anymore.  The remaining were sheltering, hiding, repenting for their sins as fear and death consumed the population of the city. This was London unmade.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: MI6 Cafe MiniBang





	London Unmade

**Author's Note:**

> Brilliant art for this fic by Ashe Tarasovich

Q stood just outside the end of the tunnel, secluded in the shadows. Dressed in dark clothing, you would never know he was there. The two men standing just a few feet away appeared to be casually chatting knew he was there. It was their job. Geared up and weaponed, undetachable to the undiscerning eye, they would protect the Quartermaster at all costs if needed. 

The London skyline was dark, cloud covered, as a light drizzle fell. The darkness broke in a few places here and there by what appeared to be the flicker of flames dancing across the drifting clouds. Streets were silent. Only the bravest, or the fool hearty, were out this time of night anymore. The remaining were sheltering, hiding, repenting for their sins as fear and death consumed the population of the city. This was London unmade.

And yet, here Q stood, watching and waiting. He had agents still out in the field, far and wide. Ones that he still needed to bring home… was trying to bring home. One in particular. Communication had been sporadic and frustrating to say the least. The last thing the Quartermaster had heard from his senior agent out in the field, 007, was that he was in Da Nang trying to make his way to home soil from Southeast Asia. A region that was quickly turning into a nightmarish hell hole as the Yellow Death, as it was now being called, had begun its unrelenting sweep through the region.

That had been over a week and a half ago… 11 days and counting.

And to say that the world had turned to shite since then was putting it mildly.

One of the armed shadows detached from the general gloom and retreated down the tunnel. The other, Alec, stood in the shadows of the dock watching the hunched figure leaning over the metal railings above the Thames. The river made sluggish progress towards the east. Q had watched it’s muddy depths taking on the colours of the evening sky for over an hour. Sickly yellow bled into insipid teal, and finally, as darkness fell, a dull, dark green reflected in the water.

Q had lost weight. It was more apparent now he was silhouetted against the weak lights of the city, but he’d not thank Alec to mention it. Instead, Alec personally ensured food appeared in front of Q at every opportunity. It was Q’s own order that no food be wasted so he ate whatever he failed to pass on to someone else in their camp.

Alec approached, ensuring he made enough noise to not startle the Quartermaster. 

“Word has come that Scarlett has returned, mission complete. They’re a bit worse for wear, but all accounted for.”

Q nodded, without taking his eyes off the water. “The children? Tanner’s kids...?”

“They’re here. His wife too, though... she’s sick.”

That grabbed Q’s attention. “Sick? Fuck! You know the rules, Alec. We can’t take anyone in who is showing symptoms... she can carry on to Six and the camp there can take her...”

“I’ve instructed she be taken to the Doc. I’m not going to turn her away. Separate her from her kids. Scarlett didn’t seem to think it was the fever.”

Q’s mouth was a thin, anxious line. It triggered his snark. “Let’s hope for all our sakes that 004’s medical degree she printed off the ‘net isn’t worth less than a school swimming certificate.”

That made Alec smile. Q felt responsible for them all, having created this incredible haven beneath the ravaged city. Turning anyone away caused him anguish, but for the greater good, to protect his motley band of Six refugees and their families, he would do so. But he was growing tired. Losing hope.

They had lost 001 on a run to retrieve Dr. Martel’s sister and her family. 0013 had dropped off the face of the earth in New York, which was a hotbed of death, growing more so as each day passed. 

Gareth Mallory has been critically wounded on retrieving his ex wife and children, but would recover eventually. He had gone himself along with 008, fearing that they would not come if it wasn’t him personally that they saw coming to bring them in. It was contrary to the Quartermaster’s recommendation and M had almost paid the ultimate price for his emotion over logic decision during this growing apocalypse. 

The Quartermaster had been preparing for the world wide insanity for the past two years. There had been vague chatter in dark places. Connections had dropped hints of concern. Governments had become too insular, even their own to see the signs. And, the world in general had increasingly ignored just how vengeful Gaia could be when she was ignored and injured. 

Call in intuition... a feeling in his bones, but something had spurred Q’s inner paranoia and he had begun to prepare. He had begun to refit Churchill’s Tunnels. Stockpile necessities and weaponry. Making lists of those who needed priority protection, their kith and kin. 

He funneled funds, from here and there, to complete this mission. Used his own hidden funds from patents, royalties, and side jobs also. No one seemed to ever question his actions. How he had expanded his reach deeper in Churchill’s Tunnels than anyone had gone before. Just assumed that it was some eccentric project the Quartermaster was engrossed in, even as he installed airtight airlock doorways in the tunnels. 

The Quartermaster had plotted, schemed, and planned. 

He just had no idea that his facilities would be needed so soon.

Footsteps in the tunnel alerted them to the approach of several people. A harshly whispered argument was taking place between 004 and Moneypenny, while Dani, one of Alec’s trainees, followed along looking very unhappy.

“Tell her” 004 snapped at Q, pointing at Moneypenny, “that she is not, repeat NOT, coming out with me. I’ll have enough trouble getting everyone back here without having to watch her back.”

“You’ve only just returned. Where do you think you’re going?” Alec, for the time being, was the most senior agent, but some of the double ohs, Scarlett in particular, pushed against his authority.

“The muster points haven’t been checked today,” directed at Q. “I’m all kitted up still. Makes sense that I go out again, Quartermaster, and I’ve got this one,” pointing at Dani, “for backup. I don’t need her slowing me down.”

Q sighed irritably. Moneypenny said nothing to fight her corner, just gave Q the raised eyebrow look that he recognised as ‘don’t fight me on this’ and crossed her arms. Q appraised her outfit. Where the hell she’d found a combat kit to fit her frame he couldn’t say, but nevertheless she was dressed, and as ready for action as 004 herself.

“Alec, check Moneypenny’s gun over. Make sure she has a backup weapon, and a mask, but concealed carry only. I don’t want you making yourself a target for attention by any chancer on the street who thinks they need a gun.”

While Alec checked over Moneypenny’s equipment, Q issued instructions. The muster points had been Moneypenny’s idea months ago, when Q had confided some of his concerns about the rumblings in the dark. Subtly, without causing alarm, Q had ensured that all employees of Six learned of their existence via the various emergency protocols that existed, the only HR communications that Q approved of. How many staff had taken that information on board remained to be seen, but so far, daily checks of the muster points had turned up only 20 employees, some with families and friends in tow. Families were admitted, friends regrettably turned away. Q had to make harsh decisions for the survival of all, but it was his agents who had the unpleasant duty of executing them. 

“Take Moneypenny with you, 004. No arguments. Moneypenny do not give 004 any shite. She is in charge on this run. No side distractions. Muster points and nothing else.” This was the take no prisoners Quartermaster giving her orders even though he was dead on his feet. 

“Alec, pass the word out through the channels that we are giving stragglers 36 hours” Q glanced at his watch, “and then the gate closes. Maybe less depending on how things play out over the next 24.” Alec gave him a nod and continued to check out Moneypenny’s gear and then checked Dani’s. 

Q motioned Scarlett to with a nod to join him at the railings overlooking the Thames. “Are you sure you are alright to make another run?”

“I’m fine, Q.” Scarlett huffed at him refraining from adding I can’t believe you just asked me that. 

“Don’t give me shite, Scarlett. If you aren’t I need to know. Can not afford to lose another agent to some ego fuelled super hero notion.”

“I can do this, Q. Honestly. “

“Alright. No warring with Moneypenny. And Scarlett, please quit giving Trevelyan shite, for my sake for a few days if you can.” Q sighed staring out over the dark waters. “I need him until M is capable of taking over once more.”

“If he ever does...”

“When M is capable of taking over, not if.” Q stated emphatically, but he knew there was a distinct possibility that would never happen. 

“All checked out, Q.” Alec and the two women stepped out of the shadows. 

“Four hours, 004.” Q pointed a finger at her. “And Moneypenny... behave.”

Q watched the silhouettes of the three dark clad women slip off into the darkness, silently saying a prayer to the gods for the safe return. 

“You need some rest yourself, Quartermaster.” A large hand clasp his shoulder. “When is the last time you slept?”

“Just give me a few more minutes, Alec. A few more...”

In the end, Alec gave him fifteen. They would be shut up inside soon enough for god knew how long, something Alec relished no more than Q. The night air was fresher than it had been in decades, courtesy of the few short weeks of government mandated quarantine, and Alec took the opportunity to fill his lungs and think.

His radio crackled with a message from inside, and he called to Q. “There’s a meal ready. Time to eat and rest, Q.”

Reluctantly, Q broke his communion with the river and fell into step alongside Alec. As they reached a branch in the tunnels Q paused. “I just need to...”

“Do as you’re told.” 

Alec took his elbow gently but firmly and turned him away from the command post Q had created for himself in his new department, and towards the living quarters Q had also taken care to stock with the essentials. That included a ramshackle collection of tables and chairs that served as a communal dining room. 

A couple of teenagers - someone’s kids, Alec reminded himself - were porting bowls of soup or stew to the people already gathered there. One of the ex- field agents, long since retired from active field duty, filled mugs from a water boiler and pointed to tubs of tea bags, instant coffee and long-life milk.

Alec motioned one of the kids to bring food and sat down opposite Q to wait.

“Thirty-six hours... out there, that’s what you told them.”

Q nodded, looking grim. “There has to be a deadline, Alec.”

Alec reaches for Q’s chin, forcing the Quartermaster to meet his eyes. He needed to know Q could do this.

“And what if he hasn’t returned by then?”

Q swallowed hard, but with a level voice he said, “He will. He must. If not, he’s locked out for now.” Q’s face held a look of resolve but Alec questioned what he was truly feeling inwardly. 

“Alright then. Word is being passed along then, Quartermaster. 36 hours,” Alec finished off his cuppa in one go, nodding towards Q’s cup questioning if he needed a warm up. Sliding his cup over to Alec, Q glanced at his watch. The team hitting the muster points had been put for an hour now. He needed sleep, but he wouldn’t be able to truly settle in until he knew they were back inside the sheltered walls. 

On a rather unusual quiet weekend for 6 (before all bloody hell broke loose), Q had spent his time busting down the wall that had separated his office from a rather large storage closet. The on duty techs at the time had given him some rather strange looks as he carried bins full of broken bits of plaster to and fro. 

And on another subsequent quiet weekend, magically a mattress appeared on the floor in said storage closet which now had become Q’s own little private nest in tunnels. The mattress took up most of the floor and the remaining space was bins of clothing, books, a cat bed, and other various things he had scavenged from his flat. No one really knew just how long the Quartermaster had been living in his office before the crisis took hold. But they were beginning to believe it had been quite some time, noting all the preparations he had accomplished already.

Q stood from the table when Alec returned with his refilled cup. “I have some things to look over. Let me know when Moneypenny and 004 have returned please.”

“You need rest Q.” Alec stood with him. 

“I will when I know they’re back. “

Alec was exhausted, but he wouldn’t rest until Q did. He followed him to his office and sank down on the floor leaning against a wall to wait him out. He might look still and relaxed, but he was as alert as ever. Periodically he checked in with those posted around the perimeter. For the moment, all was quiet.

But it was too good to last...

“006? Trouble at the west entrance. Medic needed for gunshot wound. Upper arm.”

Alec was on his feet and moving before the radio message finished. He didn’t need to know what kind of trouble. Q started to follow, but Alec shouted, “no! You find the doc!” He missed Q’s mutinous look, but there were no following footsteps.

A quick sprint had Alec arriving in less than ten minutes to find a commotion at the gated entrance. A throng of new, but not unfamiliar, faces milled around in confusion, while the agent posted and returned 004 held an angry argument with a small group outside. 

“What the bloody hell is going on? Where’s Moneypenny? Is she hurt?”

“I’m fine, Alec,” she appeared at his side. “Scarlett got into it with a gang of smart arse teens. One of them pulled a weapon and got a lucky hit.”

“It’s not slowed her down at all.” Alec grimaced, hearing 004 active in the ongoing argument.

“She’s trying to prevent a few of the kids from entering. She disarmed the shooter. I don’t think he’d ever fired a gun before and seemed pretty shocked, but 3 followed us back. We couldn’t outrun them with the chair.”

“Chair?”

Moneypenny pointed to a corner where an elderly wheelchair bound gentleman looked bewildered at what was going on. He was being fussed over by a very familiar blue-haired girl.

“R! Thank fuck! Seeing you will put a smile on Q’s face!” He hugged the woman who slapped at his chest demanding the ‘great oaf’ release her. “And this is...?”

“My grandfather. I couldn’t leave him in the home. Q will probably kill me for going to fetch him but...”

“Q will do no such thing.” The man himself appeared behind them and gave her a less effusive hug than Alec’s. “Glad you made it. I was losing hope.”

“Take your grandfather in,” Q waved a hand in the elderly man’s direction. “Speak with Tanner. He’ll find suitable accessible quarters for him. Get some rest, R. I’m sure you both could use it.”

“Thank you Q. I just couldn’t let...” R began again before Q shushed her. 

“Get some rest. You can make introductions tomorrow.” Q gave her another quick hug before an ‘off you pop’ sending her off further down the tunnel. 

He stood in silence watching those around moving around him, seeking safety for themselves, kith and kin. He hoped he was providing a place such as that for them. So much at stake for any missteps or mistakes during this mission. 

He inwardly began to repeat to himself, Words that had become his mantra over the past few weeks. Focus. Calm. Center. “I will breathe. I will think of solutions. I will not let my worry control me. I will not let my stress level break me. I will simply breathe. And it will be alright. Because I don’t quit.”

That mantra was interrupted by a strong hand clasping his shoulder. 

“Q, everyone is back. Safe. Time for you to rest. No argument. “ Alec has appeared at his side without him realizing his presence. Damned double oh training. 

Q wouldn’t admit he was exhausted right to the point his head dropped onto the pillow in his cupboard nest and his eyes insisted on closing. His sigh of frustration at not being invincible gave way to gentle snores. Alec grinned in satisfaction when he came to check on Q a few minutes later, half expecting Q to have given him the slip.

“Rest, you little shite.” Alec chuckled, drawing one of the quilts over his sleeping form. “I’ll send someone along with breakfast in a few hours.”

Alec slipped out and across the tunnel to his own small billet. His needs were simple. He’d never owned his own home, so possessions were few, and bedding down in the tunnels was luxury when compared to some of his mission quarters. 

He sat on the edge of his bunk and pulled off his boots and socks. His jacket was hung on a nail hammered into one of the wooden supports. T-shirt was stripped off and dropped into a plastic carrier bag reserved for laundry. Within 10 minutes he was sleeping soundly.

Four hours of rest and Alec was refreshed. He poked his head into Q’s room to find him still flat out, sprawled like a toddler over the entirety of his bed. When he retreated he almost collided with Moneypenny.

“Did you drug him?” She smirked. “This is the longest he’s been out since this disaster started.”

“Don’t think I didn’t contemplate it.” He took her arm and guided her away from the sleeping quarters. “Any news? He’s putting a brave face on it.”

“Nothing yet. Another of the field agents returned an hour ago. He said the last flights will land tonight. The military is pushing for all airspace to be closed.”

“Shite. It was inevitable but...”

Q threw himself out of bed two hours later when he realized what time it was and just how long he had been asleep. Too much to do as final prep before they closed the airlocks shutting away the rest of London... the rest of the world. 

He’d woken to discover that not only was the military pushing to close airspace into the United Kingdom, they had done it. And the vast majority of the remaining world had done the same thing. A complication that didn’t play in the favour of agents out in the field still trying to return to home soil. “You let me oversleep!” He snarled at Alec as he dashed past him talking to a junior agent in the tunnels. 

“You needed it!” Alec threw right back at him. “Don’t try and tell me you didn’t, Q.” Q rudely gestured at him and continued.

27.5 hours left

...and too many things needed to happen before they shut themselves away. 

Systems, supplies, and the necessities of survival to last minute double check. Three last runs to muster points. 

“Breathe Q. Solutions. You have them.” He muttered to himself standing in front of a wall of monitors. His surveillance system gave him a good telling view of the continued chaos around the city. 

“You know you can’t miraculously make him appear, Q”. Moneypenny’s voice right next to him broke his concentration from behind him. He hadn’t heard her approach, intensely scanning for any signs. “You know if he’s still out there he will use every means to get back here, more than likely unconventional.”

“He’s out there.” A simple truth that he knew. Couldn’t explain. Just knew. 

And with that, knowing Q and that she would not get any more comments out of him, Moneypenny dropped the subject. “009 is ready to do the next muster run. Asking permission to head out.”

“Granted. And Moneypenny...” She looked back at him over her shoulder. “Get the word out. Key staff briefing in an hour.”

She nodded and jogged off to give 009 the go ahead, and then round up the people she knew Q would consider key. Mallory would be notably absent, still critical in the small Medical bay that Q had equipped. She checked in with the doctor anyway.

“He’s sedated and stable for now, but he needs surgery. I’m concerned that the bullet may move with catastrophic consequences if we wake him before we attempt to remove it. Don’t suppose any of the surgical staff have made it here? This needs a more delicate touch than field surgery.”

“Sorry, no. Q would say do what you can. If it’s not enough then...” her stomach lurched at the thought of losing Mallory. She lay a hand on the doctor’s arm, trying to give reassurance she didn’t feel herself. “We can’t shy away from this. Let me know what you need.”

On the hour, Q paced the floor of the dining room. Moneypenny, Tanner, Alec, R and the double ohs all faced him, waiting for him to lead them through the final 24 hours. He could do this. Just keep breathing. Delegate. Too much for one man. But handing it over... it was all in his head, too much to communicate...

Alec stood up and went to Q, blocking his anxious path. “Let’s start with securing this place. Locking down. You’ve shown me already how the doors work, Q. I can show 009 and then put him in charge of the prep for sealing us in.”

“22 hours and 43 minutes to be precise Alec and we are going to give others out there that long. That’s the time frame I said to pass along, I won’t take a chance away from anyone to seek protection here.” Q stood his ground firmly with the double oh. He couldn’t allow his decisions to be countermanded if things were to work out. Order and conviction were the key. Survival depended on it. Chaos would lead to disaster. With Mallory out of commission, the burden of final decisions fell to him. And.. his emotions and inner demons had no place in this world.

“If things turn to utter shite between now and that deadline, then we will close them immediately. Until then, they remain open.” 

“Whatever you say Q,” Alec held his hands up in surrender to the defiant Quartermaster. Now was not the time to debate with him, too much at stake... and this was Q’s well laid out plan. 

“I want one last muster run and a quick inventory scan. We still have time to make a few more runs for stores if needed. Food and medical supplies. Better over stocked than lacking. Please Alec, “ Q’s tone changed, lost its biting edge, as he reached a hand out to grasp Alec’s forearm. “Can you arrange a couple of teams to be on the ready to scavenge if needed? I’m counting on you. I’ll have Moneypenny and Tanner help with inventory run through.”

Q’s contingency plan had been dependent on numbers. Those numbers had grown, expanded from what his original thoughts and estimates had been. They had already moved and expanded deeper into the tunnels as space was needed. Had made inventory runs and stockpiled. But Q’s paranoia as to what their needs would be poked at him. Another inventory gather would not hurt. 

The last muster run had brought in another low level field agent, his sister and her two children, and additionally a local chemist, a retired Scotland Yard veteran and his wife. The chemist had generously offered to take a team back to his shoppe to gather what inventory was left to supplement their stores, repaying them for allowing them to stay. Q was grateful for the offer that they couldn’t refuse, sending an armed team with him for safety. It would be useful at some point in time. Two other teams were sent to scavenge any staples and storable food rations within a 10 block radius. 

With the last of the preparations in full swing heading towards the sealing of the airlocks, locking them away from the outside world, there was one last thing that Q needed to do for himself. He silently slipped away from the groups of people and their last minute preparations, a few moments to himself before he would be needed at the ending of “outside”. Slipping into his office space, closing the door behind him, there was one last thing he needed to attempt before… he couldn’t bring himself to even complete the thought. 

At his desk, he typed, the comms, and on his phone at the same time hoping that somehow, some way this message would reach a certain agent that he had lost complete contact with days before. An agent that he had no idea if he was alive or dead. 

“007… Bond,” stopping momentarily searching for words that rarely failed him before. “Countdown is running. Only another 8 hours and 23 minutes remaining. If for some reason you cannot conclude your mission before that deadline, please listen closely to your new adjusted orders.” 

With a deep breath, the Quartermaster mode fell away. “If you get back here after the outer airlock is closed, make your way to the flat, James. I’ve left a contingency plan there waiting for you. Security and visuals are still active. In the secured storage, there is a laptop for contact and tinned food stores and staples. You know how to access.” 

“Find us James and we’ll find a way to get you here to us.” Q leaned back in his chair. “God I hope you’re still out there James…” He sighed barely above a whisper. 

The tunnel behind him was sparsely lit, flickering shadows moved across the heavily reinforced walls. Q stood staring at the closed airlock, that sealed them away from the uncontrolled chaos that had taken over London. 

In fact, he had not moved from this spot for the last 45 minutes. Not even bothering to react when footsteps approached from behind. Footsteps that he had grown to recognise well. 

“Staring at that plated door is not going to make him appear, Q.” Alec came to stand next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Q didn’t even acknowledge him, sinking further into his hoodie, thoughts and focus still on the closed door. “Sometimes I think James has more lives than 7 cats. Don’t know how he does it, but he does.”

“Is that data back analysis or just your bullshite, Alec?” 

“The wisdom of a surviving senior double oh. If there is any way possible, he’ll be back.” Alec shifted, draping an arm across Q’s thin shoulders. “Right now there’s things to finish. One more airlock to close, Quartermaster.”

Alec heard him sigh and then slowly gather and straighten himself, back into mission mode. “You’re right. Head on in, Alec. I’ll deal with it.”

“Don’t be long Q. Moneypenny said to tell you dinner is waiting. Don’t want to have her on your arse already.” Alec gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, turning to head back down the tunnel, calling back to him. “15 and I’m sending her after you.”

Q watched him disappear deeper into the tunnel before making his way to the next airlock waiting to be sealed

The last small gap of the metal clad wall slid into place with a clunk that echoed off the reinforced walls. “I hope your senior double oh wisdom is reliable, Alec. I’m depending on it.” Thin hand laid upon the creased door seal briefly, before he turned and headed down the tunnel himself to join what was left of MI6 in this unmade world.  
  
  
  



End file.
